Cavalry Types and Tips
There are 3 types of cavalry in the Blood & Iron game, but some of you guys don't know which one suits you. Here's a guide I made from my experience in playing. Cavalry Classes and Explanation Hussars Hussars are sword-equipped cavalrymen with fast horses. This kind of cavalry is hard to use, as the incredibly fast horse means that it's harder to control. It's more recommended for people who have some experience with cavalry. Hussars also have the weakest horse. Yet, being a hussar can be useful in chasing another cavalry, dodging infantry fire, or sometimes running away. Explanation on how to use the cavalry sword below. A hussar is considered a light cavalry, given its speed relative to other mounted forces. The hussar receives a cavalry sabre, which outreaches the swords employed by infantry and other cavalry units. It's important to note that it is the hussar's mount that outruns other horses, meaning that if a hussar was to use the mount of a lancer or dragoon they would be moving at the speed of a lancer or dragoon. Lancers Lancers have medium-speed horses and a powerful lance. The lance is most effective in taking out infantry as well as attacking cavalry; lances can one hit any horse when going at full speed. It is easy to estimate where the lance will hit, but lancer horse speed makes them vulnerable to good hussars. Lancers also have the second strongest/weakest horse. The lance that a lancer carries is the longest ranged melee weapon in the game, save for the pike. It is highly effective on a charge and against another cavalry, but once unhorsed it should be reserved for fighting against cavalry as it is unwieldy in infantry combat. Lancers also receive an infantry sword. Lances are noticeably good at taking out infantry and stabbing other horses with its long range and high damage. Just don’t forget to move when a hussar aims at your head. (I mean by duck, don’t let it happen) If dismounted and threatened, a lancer will almost always use their backup sword. Dragoons Dragoon is not really a cavalry, it just a mounted infantry. At first, a dragoon may seem bulky and not useful when you read about the other classes above. They have slow horses and seem vulnerable to another cavalry. Dragoons also have the strongest horse. This is what I thought at the beginning, but there's a reason why this class exists: unlike the hussars, this is pretty easy to use for backstabbing infantry as it's slower but has the same effect. Dragoons can be powerful when grouped with another cavalry. Plus, when your horse gets killed you get a second chance and become a light infantry with your musketoon. Dragoons carry a musketoon and an infantry sword. The musketoon has less accuracy than the musket and cannot be used on horseback. This is because dragoons, unlike hussars and lancers, are not meant to primarily fight from atop their mount; rather they are mounted infantry, which use horses for mobility but fights on foot. Dragoon officers carry a standard pistol and an infantry sword. The pistol is the same as an Officer's pistol. As mounted infantry, their strategical value rests in the ability to quickly reach and hold far away key points, such as ruins in Road To Smolensk and such. Tactical uses are mostly skirmishing and surprise attacks. Cavalry Guides, Tips & Tricks How to use the Cavalry Sword ”What the actual hell?!?” One lancer realized he has a sword alongside his lance. Maybe it’s for close-quarters combat, he thought a few moments later. But no; the sword is the handiest part of the cavalry. Here’s why. This sword or sabre has two attack positions, the upper right slash, and the stab. The stab is triggered by looking down and pulling back your sword. and letting it go to unleash a stab. This position is mainly for attacking cavalry horses and infantry units. The upper right slash is the vice versa of the stab, which slashes the enemy on your right side (and at the same elevation). This is particularly useful for giving enemy cavalry a blow on their heads. One more tip- if you had the wrong position for the wrong type of enemy, quickly release your attack and then keep trying to get the right one until you’ve succeeded. Because honestly if you continue both your fellows and your enemies will think you’re pathetic (and in some cases, it’ll get you killed). Cavalry tip-Hussar When attacking other types of cavalry i.e dragoons and lancers a tip is to try and chase them from their left and striking them. This is only for the hussar as dragoons and lancers are slower but a lancer could attack a dragoon. If done correctly this can disable a cavalry unit (you may need to finish the dragoon off). Simply maneuver to their flank and slide into their left (where the weapon isn't) and begin slashing (best to hit the head of the target especially if they're a dragoon). Dragoon tip If you are a dragoon perhaps you're not fit for combat, slow and vulnerable. Rather than being shot off your horse you could try this tip. first, go by the flank of the enemy (try not to get seen) either defend yourself or wait. When the main force of the enemy and your team engage the time to strike would be then. This would disrupt enemy order and communication and send the army into chaos and if your horse dies you can join the main force. Summary don't attack-reinforce. But you still want to get on a buck's back and ride him like Seabiscuit? It's best to be with another fellow dragoon, two is better than one. When you stab an infantryman, it will cost him half of his life and your trailing fellow can do the finishing slash. Just remember to retreat back to your team's infantry or another cavalry in case a hussar tries to brush your neck with a saber. One more trick, you could take pop shots using the dragoon class. Just simply dismount and quickly draw and fire at the enemy. Then once you have fired, ride away. This isn't recommended when the enemy is focused on you, rather it is most useful when the enemy is distracted by your fellow teammates. If you see a horse (non-dragoon,) USE IT! '''You can be an impromptu hussar, and slash at people, people may call you a hacker, ignore them. Hussar tip As a hussar, the most dangerous things are cannons and riflemen so they should always be kept as a priority. Try to single out riflemen on your flanks as they are usually in mall number (try not to get shot and don't attack if they are grouped up or near the main force). And for artillery, you'll have to wait until there are no other units especially if they have ranged capability (an exclusion to this would be the officer). Simply flank them. Before going on to the rest of the enemies. Hussar tip When up against infantry you shouldn't circle them, this is because the can turn to meet you quicker. The trick is to make sure you charge counts. Every Cavalry Class Tip Don't charge straight at a certain guy who's got their pike or musket pointing at you; don't try to be a hero because that's the same thing as suicide especially if you're riding a small rouncey. Instead, that guy's vulnerable back is your best bet. Circle around him to get his back, or pretend to go for other people and come back to attack again. Lancer Tip Your lance deals great damage to horses so you should not be always attacking infantry. A great advantage you have over the Hussar and Dragoon is your longer reach with the lancelets you attack in '''front '''of the horse rather than the '''right side. It can instantly kill a Hussar horse and maim the Dragoon horse. It is a great tool in de-horsing enemies. See a hussar horse? USE IT! '''When on a hussar horse, your lance becomes 1 hit, aka enemies you lance '''DIES INSTANTLY, with timing and skill you can 1-hit the whole enemy team and win the round. Cavalry Versus Cavalry Got a slow jockey in your sight, chasing your fellows and swinging their sabres? It’s simple; go after them and prepare your upper arm lunge. If you got no choice but to face him head-to-head, this is where a good timing can come handy. When the time comes to slash him with your saber, don’t forget to strafe left (since facing head-on with your opponent means that you’re on his right side or within his reach). But if your opponent is a slow guy, try to chase him facing the way he is. Then get on his left side and slash him to death. Since you’re on his left side he won’t be able to do anything but strafe right (and if he does strafe right with him). DO NOT ASSUME ANY CAVALRYMAN HAS A HORSE OF THEIR CLASS! ESPECIALLY LANCERS '''1 wrong move can kill you with no second chance, especially if your enemy is a lancer using a hussar horse! Cavalry vs Infantry They have guns so it is best you stay out of sight to avoid being obliterated by the rifles hell-storm of a bullet capable of taking on the whole French army. Usually and generally people will run when they are struck so you can easily finish them. Be aware of your surroundings as riflemen sometimes hunt in packs. Run straight towards the gunner when you attack them. If you have more information on cavalry, feel free to edit this. Thanks for reading, hope this helps c: '''Cavalry weaknesses Infantry: Line infantry can crouch while using their bayonet to instantly kill a horse you are using if you see a line infantry doing this to other cav avoid him at all costs. '''Lancers and Pikemen: '''The lancer may seem like he is only useful on his mount, on the contrary, he can dismount, crouch, and instantly kill your mount. This is the same method for killing cavalry with pikemen. '''Sappers: '''Sappers can build stakes which are obviously instant kills so avoid the spikes. Also, sappers may try to lure you in, they can partially build a set of stakes in front of them leaving themselves exposed and right before you get there he can finish it and kill your horse. Category:HowTo Category:Browse Category:Fanbase-related pages